Various machine tools are known which perform material removal processes such as turning, boring, drilling, reaming, threading, milling, shaping, planning, and broaching. Typically, a machine tool is designed to perform a machine tool function which includes one or more of the material removal processes on a workpiece. In a typical machine tool, various components thereof interact in one or more predetermined patterns to execute the machine tool function. The components may move relative to each other while executing the machine tool function.
Known machine tools typically produce a great deal of vibration when operating. The vibration of the machine tool can be so great that it causes a number of problems, such as premature tool failure, poor surface finish, damage to the workpiece, and damage to the machine itself.
In known machine tools, each component is usually formed to have the largest mass feasible. This is because a larger mass is typically thought to assist in absorbing vibration. In order to achieve the largest monolithic mass for a particular component, the component is usually formed by casting. However, casting is relatively expensive and time-consuming.
For example, a machine tool 10 of the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. (As will be described, the remainder of the drawings illustrate the present invention.) As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the prior art machine tool 10 includes, among other components, a base 12 and a column 14. In the prior art, the base 12 and the column 14 typically comprise components which are castings and are as large as possible given the design of the machine tool 10, to maximize the vibration absorbed by the components 12, 14.
However, as is well known in the art, the prior art machine tools which include components which are castings still produce relatively large vibrations when operating, resulting in the problems described.
There is therefore a need for an improved machine tool in which vibration of the machine tool is reduced.